Im Fine
by RiptideGirl237
Summary: Emilia wakes up one morning feeling a bit out of it. A whole lot of weirdness happens. A week near the beach just makes things worse. But something blossoms. EmiliaxBodie. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Im Fine

OMG my 1st fanfic! I am a Dance Central expert by now and Id like to see if Im a good writer. I love Riptide. I love Bodie and Emilia! Their pairing is in this fanfic but Il shut up now sooooo enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dance Central, Harmonix does.**

Chapter 1: Headache

7 am on Saturday morning, Emilia's phone rang and she quietly answered it with a scratchy voice. "Hello?"It was Bodie,her crew partner, "_Hey Em,I just wanted to check if you're awake." _He said. "Uh,yeah I am now." She said jokingly. "Any important reason?" She asked,her voice still scratchy. "_Well for one,we were supposed to meet this morning for practice already and everyone's gonna be heaading over to Aubrey's beach house for the week, I thought you remembered." He explained. "Oh my gosh! Ok um...wait for me by the par. Il be there before 8,promise. Bye," _Bodie did'nt get a chance to greet back as Emilia put off her phone. The minute she lifted her body off her bed she felt funny. Her body felt sensitive,aching and so was her head. "Oh shoot! I gotta hurry. Never mind the pain will probably go away sooner or later." And with those words she hurried to get dressed. Unaware of what could happen during this week...

**Sorry I know its really short...but Il be updating at least once or twice a week. I just hope and pray I dont get writers block. Sooo give me good luck and please READ AND REVIEW! Peace**


	2. Chapter 2: Fatigue

I'm Fine: Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! I know my first chapter wasn't much to read about but no worries, the next chapter should make up for it. Think of chapter 1 as a prologue. Any who, here is chapter 2!**

**I do not own Dance Central.**

Chapter 2: Fatigue

Emilia soon got ready and was practically running to the park where Bodie was waiting. But after 3 minutes, Emilia was completely breathless, which was unusual judging by how fit she was. She could easily run 4 km without breaking a sweat.***panting* **"Ok, this is weird but whatever." She said to herself and shrugged off her fatigue attack. She decided to walk instead of running.

[At the park]

Bodie was there waiting for Emilia. While he waited phone rang, it was Taye. "_Hey Bodie, how's it goin'?"_ She asked with her ghetto tone of voice. "I'm good and you?" Bodie asked back. "_Nah, I'm cool. I just wanted to remind you and Emilia about the beach house trip. We're leavin' this afternoon at 2,ok." _Taye said. "Ok cool. Hey, I may be wrong right now but I think Emilia's sick or somethin'. Bodie said worriedly. "_You sure? Cause' I mean, Emilia ain't the type of person to just catch a bug. Know what I sayin'? _Taye replied coolly. "I guess so. Oh, Em's coming over here I gotta go. See you and the gang later today, Bye." Bodie ended. "_Peace."_ Taye answered and ended the call.

Emilia was wearing her Street Style outfit with a red track jacket. Hey, B." she greeted her crew partner. "Hey Emy. How you doin'?" Bodie asked, still a little worried for her. The two sat down on a park bench. "I'm cool." Emilia knew she was lying. Bodie took a closer look as Emilia's face. Her usual cheerful but serious face was pale and her cheeks were red, but she certainly wasn't blushing. "What?" Emilia asked, noticing that her best friend was staring at her. Now her cheeks got even redder, this time she was blushing. "Are you sure you're ok? You seem a little fluish." Bodie told her, he then slowly put his palm over her forehead. Now Emilia was completely flustered. She pulled her head to the back. Yes it did hurt. "B, I said I'm fine. Look, I gotta go pack for the trip. See ya later." Emilia got up and walked off,trying to stiffle a few coughs. Bodie was really shocked at her behaviour. He saw she was blushing a bit,which he was cute. He thought for a moment, "First she doesn't show up for practice,then she comes here looking like she got run over by a train. No, something's definitely wrong, and I need to find out what. I can't leave her like that."

**Wow,he really cares for his friend doesn't he? I know there was a bit of a cheesy moment there but whatever. The next chapter will be here soon, promise. Tell me if theres something that doesn't make sense. Please READ & REVIEW!**

**Peace out from RiptideGirl237**


	3. Chapter 3: Sorry About Earlier

I'm Fine: Chapter 3

**Hi people its time for the 3rd chapter already. Luckily my head is whizzing with ideas right now! And a little note to all... well maybe I should rather keep quiet about that one, it might just give away the whole story. But here's chapter 3 anyway, very loooong one this.**

Chapter 3: Sorry About Earlier

Emilia felt a bit stupid, "_Why did I blush like that? He's only a friend and he was being helpful, but when he put his hand over my forehead...I had to walk away, if I sat there any longer I would've fainted or something. I probably shouldn't have left him alone back there. Il just got home and pack for the trip. Il try to talk to him, just not now." _Emilia said to herself as she walked home, still rattled by all of the strange happenings.

Bodie was still at the park, figuring out what to do now. His best friend was angry at him(possibly for invading her personal space) and she had a high temperature. "I guess Il wait till she cools off. She's really not herself today." He said to himself as he too decided to head home and get ready for the trip.

(2 Hours Later, at the harbour where the Lu$h yacht was)

"I can't believe Aubrey dragged us all the way here! She could've just let us wait at the park, its much easier to get there instead of here!" Glitch whined, much to Mo's dismay. "Lil'G could ya just zip it? You're lucky to even be goin' on this trip!" He shouted. "Alright, sheesh." Glitch said afterwards. Surprisingly, Hi Def was the first crew there. 5 minutes later Flash4wrd arrived. "Hey y'all! Uh...where's everyone?" Taye asked. Aubrey came strutting out down the yacht's gangway with Angel right behind her, with 4 or 5 bags, obviously belonging to Aubrey. "Ok everything's organized. Where is everyone else?" She said. "Not a clue, only they were here when we arrived." Lil'T answered. "Ugh, typical. We'll just have to wait for them. But we have to leave in 30 minutes. "And the bags?" Asked a clearly exhausted Angel. Glitch and Lil'T were trying to stiffle laughter. "Don't put them down, I want those designer suitcases to stay clean." Aubrey ordered. "Ugh..." Was all Angel could say.

Just 10 minutes later, Riptide arrived, but one could see a bit of tension between the two best friends. "Hey how's it going?", Bodie soon asked everyone to break the silence. "Nah we're cool." Hi Def and Flash4wrd said in unison. Emilia was standing just a few steps away. She sneezed then sighed heavily. "B, could you come here for a sec?" She called out to him. He walked over to her, wondering what she wanted to say. "Yeah?" Bodie asked. "Look, I know was a little tense this morning and I'm sorry for walking out on you. Can you forgive me?" She apologised and turned her face to an angle. She looked so innocent when she did that. "Of course, and I'm sorry for breaking your personal space." Bodie said. "So, everything's fine?" Emilia smiled. Bodie lifted his arms around Emilia and gave her a big hug. She blushed once again. "Oh uh sorry." Bodie said, thinking he made her uncomfortable and let go of her. She didn't actually want him to but... "Guys stop with...whatever you're doing over there and get over here now!" Aubrey shouted. The two stood amongst everybody with blushed cheeks. "Alright now that we're all here, we can leave." She said. (Dare and Maccoy arrived a few minutes before then.)

Everyone got into the blue van which Aubrey organised. Soon everyone was sitting in a circle at the back of the van, with the exception of Angel who had to drive. "A little warning, its going to be a 4 hour drive alright." He announced. "Guys how about we play a game? You know, to pass the time." Glitch suggested. Now the road was ahead and fun times are about to start. Emilia hoped the 'symptoms' wouldn't come back again.

**And there they go! Man I've had one heck of a hard time writing this, I hope its not too blunt. I would also like to thank DancingYoshii for the review, I love your stories too! So just a week or less for the next chapter. Lots of weirdness coming so be warned. This is RiptideGirl237 saying Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival

Chapter 4:

**I see the reviewers have been a bit quiet but its understandable. As I've said this chap will deliver(please tell me if it doesn't) So without further ado here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Arrival

The journey to the beach house was oddly quiet and uneventful. Even though Glitch was desperately trying to get everyone to play something. "Aww c'mon guys, this is so BORING! How can you all just sit here and do nothing else but stare into space?" Glitch complained to the rest of the group. Lil'T spoke, "You know Glitch, for once in your life cant you just calm down and relax?" She sighed. "FYI, I drank 3 cans of Monster just for the journey. And I'm not gonna let all that energy go to waste." Glitch said. "Just a little game. Please guys? Il do anything." And the nano-second he said that, the whole group jolted out of their calm state. "Anything!?" They all asked. Glitch was a bit sceptical now, "Uh...sure." He hesitantly said. Everyone started to snicker. "Dang it! Now I'm in some deep crud. He muttered. "Alright lets play a riddle game. "Sure." The group agreed.

"So...I'm green on the outside, white around the edges and red on the inside, what am I? Aubrey asked Taye. "Hmm, I know this one. Uh...a watermelon!" Taye shouted proudly. "Well done! Now you ask someone." Aubrey said. Taye pointed at Emilia, who instantly perked her head up. "What cant go up a chimney down but can go down a chimney up?" The rest of the group looked at Taye as if she was crazy. "That's easy, its a...um c'mon I swear I know this one uh..." Emilia tried to think. Bodie was about to whisper the answer in her ear but Taye quickly stopped him. "Uh uh don't you two lovebirds go thinkin' you can tell each other answers now." She smirked. The two Riptide dancers looked at each other and blushed, then glared at Taye. "An umbrella." Emilia then said. Suddenly Angel called out to the group, "Alright amigos 5 more minutes." He announced. Everyone stirred in their seated positions in an effort to stretch.

Soon Angel pulled up in the front lot of the huge beach house. The group stared in awe. Aubrey decided to get out first. "Ok everyone out please, quickly." She shooed the group out of the van along with their luggage. "Alright, before anyone of you even set foot in this house there are a few rules.

Rule #1- No dirty shoes

Rule #2- Don't break anything, Glitch.

Rule #3- The guys will not be going near our girls' rooms.

You all got that?" Aubrey spat. "Yeah yeah sure." Could be heard amongst the group. "Decide in which rooms you'll be staying. Meet me in the living room in 20 minutes." Aubrey said before she ordered Angel to carry her bags inside. The group then entered the big house. "Woah, this place is HUGE!" Glitch shouted. "Dang check out this joint!" Lil T said. The older crews just stood there speechless. "Wow this place is beautiful." Emilia managed to say. "This place be lookin' fly." Taye said afterwards. "So I'm thinkin' me, you and G could share room." Mo suggested. "Ok cool. See ya Em!" Bodie said before the three went off to their room. "Bye, B" Emilia said. "So me, you and T?" Taye asked. "Heck yeah!" Emilia shouted excitedly. She was really close with Flash4wrd. Poor Miss Aubrey was left to share a room with Dare, the crazy nut of the whole group. "C'mon Aubs loosen up a bit, we're going to have so much fun." Dare said with a smirk. "What have I gotten myself into?" Aubrey asked herself before Dare started dragging her to their room.

Taye, Emilia and Lil'T took about 5 minutes to find their room. When they did, they were surprised at how big it was. "Wow...six people could sleep in here!" T shouted. "This place is really awesome. I never thought Aubrey would spoil us like this." Emilia said as she put her suitcase on her bed. "Money and power..." Taye added. "Well, you two can continue with your girl talk, I'm gonna go explore this joint." T said as she dashed out the door. "Em, uh...Bodie told me about this morning, when you missed practise and all that other stuff." Taye started. "Well whatever he told you, I have already told him that there's nothing wrong with me. I'm fine, see?" Emilia stood in a wide stance and smiled. "Alright I believe you. But if I see even one clue that you're sick, I'm gonna make your recovery hell." Taye warned Emilia. "Ok ok. Jeez cool it." Suddenly Dare opened the door and poked her head around. "Hey guys, Aubrey's callin' everyone down to the living room." She said. The three left the room in silence, wondering what would happen next...

**Ok maybe there wasn't enough weirdness. I'm not a big fan of writing long chapters so yeah... Emilia is still 'sick' but she doesnt know it yet and shes gonna find out the hard way and Tayes already suspicious, we'll see what becomes of all this. Please READ & REVIEW! :')**

**Peace out from RiptideGirl237**


	5. Chapter 5: Let the Fun Begin

Chapter 5:

**Its me again! I simply cannot stop writing this story. I will be starting another story though, but I wont be revealing much about it till its published ;) So anyway here's chapter 5 XD**

Chapter 5: Let the Fun Begin

Taye, Emilia and Dare walked downstairs to the living room where everyone else was waiting. Only to find that Miss Aubrey was glaring at them. "Oops, I didn't realize we were late..heh." Dare giggled. "Whatever, just sit." Aubrey said. The three sat down next to the guys. "Well then, we're going to need a whole lot of ideas for activities to do this week. So suggestions?" Aubrey asked, taking out her tablet to write down the ideas. "Well there obviously has to be a few volleyball matches on the beach." Bodie said. Emilia then high-fived him. "Oh oh and movie nights? But only horror movies." Lil'T said. "Girl you read my mind." Taye told her. "We could have a barbeque as well, a little backyard party." Angel suggested. "Ooh good idea." Everyone commented. "Ugh alright." Aubrey wasn't too pleased. "Any other ideas?" She said. "We'll come up with plenty more things as time goes by." Mo said.

Since it was quite warm outside, everyone decided to chill by the pool. And this pool had a mini waterfall above the far edge of it. "Typical Aubs, always making everything over-stylish." Dare said. She had on a two piece swimsuit which was neon pink with neon green polka dots. "Wow, there's no way no one will notice you." Emilia told her jokingly. She was wearing a red bikini with white details. Soon the guys came walking out the back door which led to the pool. All of them with wide eyes staring at the girls. The whole group started to blush, since they each had secret crushes. "Ok uh..ahem I'm just going to jump in the pool now." Dare said before taking a huge cannonball leap into the pool, leaving Aubrey soaking wet. "Ugh, Dare! Look what you did to my new bikini!" She shouted. Dare came up to the surface of the water. "Hey I warned you, didn't I?" She said before going under again. Maccoy, who was watching Dare the whole time, laughed at the sight.

The whole afternoon at the pool turned out to be fun yet awkward. It wasn't long until everybody except Miss Aubrey was in the pool. "Come on, mi chica. Its lots of fun." Angel was desperately trying to get Aubrey into the pool. "Well clearly you do not realize that we red heads are very sensitive to the sun, our skin is so delicate." She said as she was sitting under a big umbrella. Emilia on the other hand was having the time of her life. If she wasn't doing laps she was just splashing around. "I wonder what it feels like under the waterfall." She thought to herself. She took off her hair band and dove under the water. Bodie was on the other side of the pool talking with Mo. "Aww come on tell me who it is." Bodie was constantly asking Mo who he liked. "I'm not tellin' you till you tell me who you like." Mo argued back. "Nope not gonna tell." Bodie said. The two were acting like like children. Suddenly Emilia whipped her self halfway out of the water and under the waterfall, she was basically sparkling with her chocolate brown hair flowing down. She looked so content and happy. Bodie couldn't help but stare at her dreamily. Mo was snickering like crazy. "At least now I know who you like." He whispered to Bodie. But Bodie was all hazed out. "Huh...did you say something?" He asked. "Dang, you're smitten." Mo said. Emilia looked at Bodie and smiled. But with a hint of pink in her cheeks. Taye saw all of this. Emilia got out of the pool, dried herself and went inside the house. Taye decided to follow her.

"Girl, what was that?" Taye asked Emilia as soon as they were upstairs. "What?" Emilia said. "Come on I saw that look on your face. And you were blushing too." Taye told her. Emilia knew she was telling the truth. What was she going to say now?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm Fine Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lovesick(and in the bathroom)

**Sorry I've been gone for a while, school stuff... Anyways I finally found some time to write this chap. Really cheesy stuff...yeah I'm a sucker for romance XD! And thanks to DancingYoshii for the review;) Sooooo, here's the next chapter...**

"So? Girl you got somethin' you wanna tell me?" Taye got even more impatient. "What are you talking about?" Emilia fakingly asked. "Aww come on I saw that look, and you been havin' that look on your face ever since we got here." Taye said and smirked. "Oh I know what it is!" She shouted. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" Emilia asked with an attitude, trying to prevent Taye from speaking onwards. Taye looked about the living room first to check for eavesdroppers. "YOU. LIKE. BODIE!" She yelled excitedly. Emilia couldn't think of a defence plan anymore. "Uh, uh no I...we're **just friends**." Emilia said as calmly as she could. "If you didn't then why you blushin' like that?" Taye asked with a wide grin. "I-I'm just hot from the...heat, yeah." Emilia stuttered as she noticed her face was flushed. Taye had that 'yeah right' look on her face but she decided to leave Emilia there to 'think about what she said'. Little did either of them know that there was indeed an eavesdropper, and his name was Glitch. And as usual, he wasn't one to keep his mouth shut...

*Back outside, at the pool*

Glitch came walking out to the pool with a mischievous smirk on his face. One would swear he was about to commit murder or something. "Uh guys there's something I need to tell you." And as if he couldn't get luckier, Bodie was still underwater. "Emilia has a crush on Bodie!" Glitch spluttered out quickly. Everyone smiled for they knew it all along but didn't bother to say anything. Suddenly Bodie popped up from under the water. "Hey Bodie do you..." Lil'T wanted to spill it but Glitch motioned for her to zip it for now. "Uh...wanna come in for some snacks later?" She continued. "Uh, sure." Bodie answered. A huge sigh of relief could be heard amongst everyone else. "Hey where's Emilia?" Bodie asked everyone. "Awww that's so cute! Soon part 2 of this _'lost love' _saga will take place." Glitch giggled evilly. "I think she went upstairs." Taye said.

Emilia was sitting on her bed in her room thinking about what Taye said. She knew it was the truth, but she didn't want to admit it. "That face, that smile..." Emilia thought to herself. "Oh my gosh Emilia! You're being a lovesick puppy! Uggghhh now you're talking to yourself! Ok that's it, I have gone crazy. I'm in love and I have this bug that wont go away plus I never know when it l strike. Man, what's wrong with me?" Emilia scolded herself as she fell back onto her bed and sighed. Suddenly her stomach started to churn on the inside...

*In the living room*

Everyone besides Emilia was in the living room and there was this long table filled with all sorts of snacks. They were about to start grabbing until Miss Aubrey asked, "Ugh where is Emilia? She hasn't been here since we were done swimming." Taye spoke, "Something s wrong, Ems never aloof. I'm gonna go check on her." Taye said then headed for the stairs. At that same moment there were strange noises coming from upstairs, puking noises. "Oh crud, Emilia!" Taye shouted as she ran upstairs to their bedroom, Bodie following close after. Everyone else just stood there shocked. Taye hastily opened the door and ran into the bathroom. Emilia was bending over the basin and, well, throwing up. Bodie went over to her and patted her back gently. "Em are you ok!?" He asked. "Dang, do it look like she's ok!?" Taye yelled. Suddenly Emilia stopped puking. "Ugh B, it was horrible. My head..." She then fainted in Bodie's arms. "Oh my! There's something really wrong with her!" Taye said. Bodie then picked Emilia up bridal style and laid her on her bed. "Luckily she only fainted from fatigue so she's fine, for now. I still don't know why she didn't tell us she was like this." Bodie wondered. "This girls got pride. She probably wanted to keep it." Taye said. "When she wakes up we'll ask her about it. Is it fine if I stay here with her? Just to make sure nothing else bad happens." Bodie asked. "Sure Il leave you be." Taye answered back." She left and closed the door. Taye then went downstairs to inform everyone. "As soon as she was in the living room everybody stood up with worried faces. "What was goin' on up there sis?" Lil'T asked. "Well we found Emilia puking in the bathroom so its pretty bad, then she fainted. But Bodie's with her right now so she's in good hands. Taye explained. "Ok thank goodness. So can we like finish eating then head to bed? Its getting quite late." Miss Aubrey suggested. Everyone then sat down to eat. "Il be right back." Taye excused herself for a moment and quickly headed upstairs again. She slowly creaked her bedroom door open to see Bodie asleep with an unconscious Emilia in his arms. She looked happy, even though shed just gone through hell. "Those two are way too close to be '**just friends'.**" Taye thought to herself. She smiled and closed the door. She then went downstairs to join the others. Some weird thoughts were going through her head at the time...

**And KABOOM! I finally did the chapter. Please tell whatever you like about the story. Please no flames:(**

**So please Read and Review! Peace from RiptideGirl237**


	7. Chapter 7: Weird Much?

I'm Fine Chapter 7

**Why does school have to be sooooo busy?! -_- I finally found some time to write this. It may be a bit uh...well Il leave you to read it. Soo here's chapter 7! :)**

Chapter 7: Weird much?

Everyone had finished eating and headed to their rooms. Taye wondered if going back to her room was a good idea. "You know, you could come crash with us if you don't wanna bother those two." Mo suggested to Taye, noticing that she looked confused. "Uh...thanks bro, but I don't think it'll be necessary." She said, half blushing. She quickly dashed upstairs, leaving a slightly embarrassed Mo behind her. Taye soon reached her bedroom. She slowly creaked the door open as quietly as she could. She saw Emilia, still asleep and under her bed covers. Suddenly Bodie appeared and bent over Emilia, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hope you have sweet dreams, Em." He whispered to her. Taye had a huge grin on her face. "Glitch was dang right. This sickness that Emilia has is just gonna play everything into her hands." Taye said to herself, still grinning. She tiptoed behind the door, making sure to not be heard or seen. Just seconds later Bodie left the bedroom. Taye watched him leave and muttered to herself, "Worried, lovesick puppy." Taye then decided to change into her pj's and felt like staying up. So she got out her iPod and earphones, and patiently sat on her bed waiting for Emilia to wake up...

[2 hours later]

Taye saw Emilia shifting about and then she woke up. "Hey sleepy head. How you feelin'?" Taye asked her. "Mmmm...better than earlier. What time is it?" Emilia asked. "Uh...midnight I think." Taye answered. "Why are you still up?" Emilia asked again. "I wasn't really feelin' sleepy. Unlike you, you was out like a light just after your little 'episode'." Taye told her. "I don't know what it was but I was just hangin' around here, then I suddenly felt like a needed to hurl or something. Ugh, it was awful." Emilia explained. "I just hope I don't have to go through that again." "You know, somethin' very interesting happened." Taye said, smirking. Emilia had a quizzical look on her face. "Uh...what?" She asked. "Ok well first, when you fainted, _'somebody'_ caught ya. Then slept next to you to comfort you. Then after a while _'somebody'_ said, "_Hope you have sweet dreams, Em."_ Then kissed you right here." Taye explained pointing to her forehead. "I think you can guess who that _'somebody' is." Emilia_ blushed deeply. "Oh...I...uh, really?" She babbled. "Yeah but let me not say anythin' more." Taye said then kept quiet. Emilia then shot up out of bed and headed for the door. "Hey where you goin'?" Taye asked the brunette. "I'm starving, Ima get myself somethin in the kitchen. Anything you want?" Emilia asked Taye. "Oh anything sweet, I haven't exactly had any dessert earlier. But remember take it easy." Taye told Emilia. "The 'episode' is over, Taye. It wont happen again." Emilia assured her and went out the door.

[10 minutes later]

Emilia walked into the room with a box of cupcakes for Taye, a strawberry smoothie for her and a margherita pizza. "Dang girl, you got us sorted." Taye said with surprise. "So what we gonna do?" Emilia asked as she set the food down on her bed. "How about we watch a movie?" Taye suggested. "Just not an oldie, please." Emilia commented. "Um how about..." Taye thought for a moment. "Resident Evil or Death Note?" She said. "Yeah you just read my mind! Resident Evil it is!" Emilia shouted excitedly. "Hehe shhhh everyone will hear you." Taye shushed Emilia. "Oops, sorry." Emilia whispered. She then switched on the rooms oddly big TV and the two watched their movies. Emilia also used this in an effort to try and forget what happened between her and _'somebody'_ earlier, for right now, she and Taye were having quite a bit of fun. Nothings like watching a horror movie with you bestie. That's all Emilia had to concentrate on...

**Whew I finally got around to it. Someone please help me I'm experiencing writers block! Maybe its all the school stuff I don't know. But back to the story, I think everyone who knows about the Dance Central fandom should immediately know who that _'somebody'_ is ;)So please Read and Review even though I think there's nothing to write home(please pardon the pun) about this story. **

**Peace from RiptideGirl237**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry I took so long to update this story, I've been running low on ideas and it was our school prom and stuff...But here it is. Sorry if its confusing or anything... :/**

Chapter 8:

The next morning Bodie was up before everyone else and was in the kitchen. It was 8 am. He was just about to pour himself some orange juice when he saw Emilia come downstairs. "Mornin' Em." He said. Emilia jerked her head up as if she were in some sort of daze. "Oh...uh hi, B." She said then she sheepishly looked at the ground, since Bodie was shirtless. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better than yesterday." Emilia answered. "You know, you really didn't look alright yesterday. I don't think that was a one-timer, Emilia I don't think you're well right now." Bodie told her. "B, how many times have I told you and everyone else here Il be fine." Emilia argued. "Em, you're one of only a few people I know who don't give up on anything." Bodie said again. Emilia couldn't help but blush. "Uh, is that supposed to be a compliment?" She said while trying to hide a slight grin. Just at that moment Taye walked into the kitchen with a yawn. "Damn Bodie stop with the testosterone already." She said the her hands over her eyes. "I'm going upstairs." Emilia said to the two and walked out of the kitchen with her arms folded. Taye gave Bodie a death glare and followed her upstairs. Bodie just stood there, confused.

The minute Emilia reached her bedroom she slammed the door behind her. Either she didn't know Taye followed her or she just didn't want to talk to anyone. "Emilia are you ok?" Taye said as she knocked on the door. There was only silence then she decided to enter the room. "Emilia what's up? Why did you leave so suddenly?" She said as she saw Emilia on her bed, sitting with her arms around her legs. "I cant stand it anymore." Emilia said. "Why? What happened?" Taye asked as she sat down next to Emilia. "He's always looking out for me, always so caring towards me." Emilia choked. She was actually sad, which was extremely rare. Taye rubbed her back gently to calm her down. "Emilia its just that he really cares about you." She said. "But why? I mean, every time he shows it I get all...I don't know." Emilia said. "Oh I see, you do like him don't you?" Taye asked with a knowing grin. "Taye, do we really have to go down that road again?" Emilia asked with a red face, and it wasn't anger. "I don't know. Do you wanna confess or not?" Taye asked again, still grinning. "Mmmmmmmm...fine OK I do." Emilia finally admitted. "Ha I knew it!" Taye shouted cheerfully. "Taye could you please keep it down? I don't want anybody except you to know." Taye was instantly quiet. "Ok fine. But you gotta know I wont be keepin' this secret forever." She said. "At least until this vacation is over. Cool?" Emilia asked. "Cool." Taye answered. "So how did all this start?" Taye cooed. "Ok, now you're pushing your luck. That is for me to know and for you to never find out." Emilia chuckled and got up.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. And both girls obviously knew who it was. "Emilia could we please talk?" Bodie asked from outside the room. "Ima go hide in the bathroom. I have to hear this." Taye whispered and hid behind the bathroom door, which was the best spot to eavesdrop the conversation. "Taye are you crazy?" Emilia whispered before deciding to leave Taye be. "Uh come in." She said. Bodie then entered the room. "What's up?" Emilia asked as calmly as she could. "Uh you kinda bailed on me earlier downstairs." He started. "Oh...uh, that. I'm really sorry for doing that, its just...oh I just needed to come back upstairs." Emilia stumbled over her words, trying to think of an excuse. "I hope you weren't feeling sick again or anything?" He asked with concern. "_Ugh there he goes again."_ Emilia thought to herself. "No not at all, I swear." She said. "OK but you know, if anything bothering you. Just come to me." Bodie said with a smile. "Thanks B. You're one of the sweetest people I know." Emilia said then clasped her hands over her mouth. Taye on the other hand was thrilled at what was happening. "Thanks Em." He said then took Emilia's hand and kissed it. He left the room without another word. Emilia was completely in awe. She dropped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. Taye appeared from the bathroom and looked happy as ever. "OMG Emilia! I think he likes you too!" She shouted again. "Taye, don't make me say it again." Emilia said with a weird voice. Taye kept her mouth. "He's just a friend, being nice to another friend, that's all." Emilia tried to convince herself. "This is not exactly going the right way." Taye whispered to herself. Then Dare burst into the room, looking pretty much out of breath. "Mornin' mates! Aubrey's calling everyone downstairs again!" She shouted then ran to the other rooms. Emilia and Taye exchanged looks. Dare popped her head in the doorway again. "Well, come on." The two girls groaned and headed downstairs. "Why is Dare always the one to call everyone to Aubrey's 'meetings'?" Emilia asked Taye. "Who knows? Maybe Dare agreed to be her right hand lady or somethin'." Taye said. "Or rather her personal slave." Emilia chuckled. When the two got downstairsthey saw that everyone was up already. And it was 9:30 am. That conversation was longer than they thought. But now they were just curious. What was Aubrey's case this time...?

**Yeah, so I decided to make this one a little longer than usual since I havent updated in a while. Please READ & REVIEW! With a cherry on top?**

**Peace from RiptideGirl237**


End file.
